You Belong With Me
by smileysteph
Summary: I'm think about the day where I'll wake up and be over Austin Moon. When seeing him with Kira won't bother me anymore. But I don't think I'll ever get over him. He's the only one that has enough of my heart to break me and as hard as I've tried, I can't seem to find a road that takes me back to before I met him. The only thing I cant answer is why cant he see he belongs with me.
1. Dreaming About The Day

_**You Belong With Me**_

* * *

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

* * *

You know that girl that sits in the back of the room with her headphones on as she daydreams of a better tomorrow? Yea that girl is me, Ally Dawson. The girl that is labeled as a dork, a nerd, a freaky genius girl, the kind of smart kid that you go rushing to at the morning to ask if you can copy their homework. Yup that's me.

And I'm not going to lie. I am socially challenged. I make awkward conversations, my dance moves are horrible according to everyone and if you say hi to me... Well I say hi back, just like ten times softer so you have to ask me to repeat what I just said.

Now don't get me wrong. I don't mind being invisible. It's not that bad. You don't have many friends, or get invited to many parties or have a boyfriend... But the few friends you have are real and who wants to go to a party when you can hang out with your buds and sing off key with them to the radio. The only part that makes me wish I could disappear from all my labels is him. The golden boy of Marino High School: Austin Moon.

Only problem is that he doesn't know I exist. Ok so maybe I'm exaggerating on that one a wee bit. He knows me, he's said hi to me before, but he just sees me as another nerdy girl who has a crush on him.

Except I'm not even sure if he knows I have a crush on him...

Yea I'm not good at knowing the gossip around the school. Like I said I'm just trying to survive this thing we call high school until I graduate and can hopefully have a better social life in college.

So this is why at every class room all I do is daydream how one day he'll realize me. The real me. Not the girl that people say I am or the girl that hides behind her glasses but the girl that loves to eat pickles and write in her songbook. You know? But I'm pretty sure that's going to happen as soon as I learn how to dance. Oh and in case if you haven't seen me dance... Well I'm pretty much a lost case. Ask anyone and they'll tell you how bad it is.

"Ally!" The teacher snaps at me.

All of a sudden I remember that I'm in class in where I'm supposed to be paying attention and now there's like twenty pairs of eyes looking straight at me. Great! Exactly how I love my Monday mornings to go! Note the sarcasm.

"Uh... Yes Mrs. Reed?" I say in an almost inaudible voice.

"Can you please tell us when the civil war happened?"

The edginess in her voice lets me know how much she dislikes me. I don't even know what I did to her. Well actually I kinda do. I might have corrected her on one of her lessons in front of the whole class and the worst part was that I was right and she was wrong. Hence the hate she now has towards me.

"Umm 1861?" I say in a questionable tone to let her know that I'm not a know it all. I know if I make it seem like I don't know she'll forget in whatever punishment she's thinking of giving me. And unlike the other teachers she isn't kind enough to give me a detention, no. She likes to make me stand in front of the class and search through our text book and find whatever she asked to make sure I got it right. Yea like being tortured by my "loving peers" as my counselor likes to call them, isn't enough.

She nods her head in content and goes back to her boring lesson that makes the entire class fall to sleep. I let out a deep breath as I have once again escaped the tortures of Mrs. Reed.

I'm going to go back to my day dream when I feel something hit my head. A small piece of paper falls on my desk and I look around to find who it's from. My eyes almost fall out when I see Austin looking at me with his childish smile while encouraging me with his hand motions to open the note.

I stare at it and then look back at him before I point at myself to make sure it didn't land on the wrong desk. He gives me a playful disappointing nod before he beckons me to the note once again. Feeling my heart beat pounding in my chest, I slowly open the note.

Maybe all my foolish daydreams are finally paying off. Maybe there is a possibility for Austin Moon to see me as something more. I try to not look desperate as I open the note at a normal pace but I'm just dying to know what it says. A big smile is forming on my face and I know that if I could see myself that my eyes would be shinning in that certain way. As I unfold the last corner of the page I read the special words he has written.

"Hey I forgot to do my homework for our science class. Do you think you can help me out? ;)"

He's asking me if he can copy the homework that's due in our third period.

I feel my heart breaking just a bit but I put on a fake smile as I turn back to him and give him a thumbs up. As the bell signals this class over, I give him my homework and tell him to give it to me when we see each other again in third period.

"Thank you so much Alls! You're the best! I have no clue what I would do without you. I owe you one. Maybe if you'd like we can-" but before he can finish his sentence his girlfriend comes into the picture.

"Come one baby! We need to get going before we get there late!"

Her voice is annoying. It's super squeaky and have I told you it's annoying? She just makes me get frustrated at the fact that she has everything I can't have. And she knows I like him and uses it against me.

Austin turns his head to look at me again but before he can even say a word, she's grabbing his hand and is dragging him down the hall. The last words he shouts is, "See ya next class Ally!"

And I'm left standing there. Trying to figure out what words he was going to tell me. I should know better than let him borrow my homework. Trish is always telling me that if I want him to notice me that I need to make myself important. But it's always hard to say no to him when he gives me that million dollar smile of his and makes his eyes shine that certain way. I just can't say no to anything he asks me to do.

It's not until I hear the bell ring that I make my way to class. In my head I'm going through the same debate as always: why do I waste my time on a guy who only says hi to me when he needs something from me. I mean don't get me wrong. He's a really nice guy. He actually treats all of us underdogs very nicely and he's the only one that invites us to parties. But he only talks to me in specific when he needs to copy my homework. Just like everyone else.

It's just the story of my life. I'm always left saying only half of the things I want to say. This is why happily ever afters and fairytale ending don't exist for me. Oh and I think it also has to do with the fact that I don't have any sense of fashion either.

I kick a piece of paper on the ground before I enter the class room but just my luck. A teacher walks by, thinks I'm littering and now I have detention after school. Yay! What else can go wrong?

A/N: So this is going to be like a five shot kinda deal. I already have it written out and will post each chapter every like hour wand a half after this one. So yea. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. I'm The One Who Understands You

_**If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you**_

* * *

I've never been to detention. Being the goody two shoes that I am, I've never had a reason to. In fact I actually was afraid of getting a detention but after today I realize that it's just an hour or so when you can get your homework done.

How cool is that? You don't have any distractions from your homework and you can actually get it done. I might be joining on these detentions every once in a while. It'll be nice to get home and have most of my homework done.

I'm smiling to myself as I plan out the rest of my evening with my piano. I wonder how long it'll take me to write a new song. I'm already thinking of a tune as I walk to my locker. I want to drop off some books and grab others to advance some homework for the next day.

As soon as I have everything tidy up in my bag, I close my locker shut and make my way to the entrance. When I exit the school the warm sun hits my face and it's really beautiful. Uh... I might go to the park to write lyrics this time.

I'm taking out my headphones for my walk home when out of no where I hear someone shouting a lot of things. It goes something along the lines of too much drama, and they don't understand, and some very inappropriate language.

I can't help myself when I look at the direction that the noise is coming from. As the voice becomes louder I realize that I've heard it from somewhere. But before I can connect the dots he's standing in front of my view. All beautiful and perfect like he always is.

He's stomping as he walks and he's cursing to himself as he stares at the ground. I've never seen him mad. In fact I've never seen anything wrong with him. He's just one of those people that seem like he's in a movie or something cause he has the perfect life.

If you don't believe me ask anyone. He has the looks. He's muscular. I mean the boy plays hockey, basketball and football, how will he not be muscular? He has the cheer captain as his girlfriend, Kira Starr. He's the most popular guy on campus and he's always smiling. Seriously, it seems like his life was written by a screen writer for a high school movie.

I can't help but stare at him for many different reasons. One being that he's mad and yelling like a mad man and the bigger reason for checking him out while his mad. What? You can't blame me. I'm just acting like a normal girl would if she saw her crush.

I really should look away but to make my day worse he catches me staring at him and yells at me, "What the hell are you staring at!?"

This snaps me out of my trace and makes me awkwardly stumble over my feet as I try to get out of his path as fast as possible. I'm shaking my head as I try to calm my heart rate down with deep breaths. It wasn't wrong for me staring at him. Maybe a little bit rude but nothing big to yell at me right?

I'm erasing our little encounter as I stuff my earphones into my ears. I'm about to turn around the corner when I feel someone grab my wrist and all of a sudden I'm getting turned around.

I lose my breath as I realize that it's Austin... And the fact that he's only a few centimeters away from me since he didn't really calculate the space between us.

His eyes are more beautiful up close. They're this beautiful brown that make you feel safe and feel like home. His hair is perfectly messy and I try to hold myself back from running my fingers through it. As my eyes capture every detail of his face, they slowly wonder back to his eyes once again.

He also seems to be surprised from the lack of space between us. He blinks his eyes a few times before he lets go of me and takes a few steps back. This is going to sound dump but I was hoping you would just take me there and kiss me. Like they do in the movies...

I'm getting my composure back before I take my head phones off and in a shaky voice say, "Austin?"

I'm playing with the cord as I stare at him. He places his hands behind his neck as he struggles to find the words he wants to tell me. I wonder what got him so upset. I wonder what finally made him blow up like this. As I try to think of all the possibilities he interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

It's a simple phrase. Two words that make an apology. The only thing that has me puzzled is a) why is he apologizing and b) is he actually talking to me that is not homework related?

It gets a little bit awkward as I don't know how to respond him and the fact that he's just staring at me now. As seconds tick by I start to get self conscious and I'm guessing he realizes it because he says, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't have any right to do so."

A small smile starts to form on my face as I think how he actually cares about me! I shake my head as I say, "No worries. You're upset and I understand how easy it is to just snap at something simple. I do it all the time."

I can't believe I'm actually having a conversation with the Austin Moon. As in the guy I've been crushing on since the first day I saw him. He slowly becomes less tense and awkward as he gets comfortable around me.

"Yea I know but still it's no excuse. Especially since you've never done anything but help me."

I hold on to my songbook tighter as I try to think of something else to say. I switch my gaze to the ground as I try to concentrate. I've always had a difficulty concentrating on things when he is in the picture.

I'm about to open my mouth to form the next sentence when he says, "Well it's nice talking to you outside of school. I guess I'll see you around."

And with that he turns around and starts walking away. I bit my tongue as I stand there dumbfound. With each step he takes, a little bit of my hope goes down the drain. This is what I mean by only saying half of the things that are on my mind. I have never been good at conversations.

"Bye Austin," I whisper to the air. I turn around to continue my walk and am about to put in my head phones when he comes running back to my as he shouts my name out loud.

When he's standing in front of me once again he grabs me by the shoulder before he asks in a desperate tone, "How do you do it?"

If I thought I was confused by his apology now I really have no clue what he's talking about. I give him a puzzled look as I say, "What do you mean how do I do it? How do I do what?"

He lets go of me and is struggling with himself as he lets out a yell in frustration. He paces back and forth in front of me as he repeatedly tugs in his hair and runs his fingers through it.

All I do is stare at him. He's acting really different from the cool reputation that he has during school. Something must really be bugging him because he's coming to me for advice... I think.

Abruptly he stops in front of me and in a whisper he tells me, "How do you ignore the comments that people give you?"

Now for some reason I feel defensive. Yes I've already heard all of the dumb jokes they make about me. It comes with the package of being one of the others but does he really have to remind me?

I guess he realized my hurt because quickly he adds on, "Sorry. It's just that I see you as this strong independent girl who is so confident in herself that she doesn't stick to the status quo or cares the opinion of other people."

It gets awkward as I register the words he told me and he tries to words his question a little bit better. Wow. Does he ally think of me like that? Wait, is that a good thing?

As I turn to look at him he really looks lost. I've never seen anyone like this before. In a timid voice I say, "I don't."

I break his concentration as he looks up at me as soon as he hears my response. He looks confused and I give him a small smile before I continue to say, "I don't ignore them. It's actually hard to do so. Especially when they are saying mean things to your face but you just hold it in until you go to a friend and get frustrated and shout out random things that don't make sense to them. And then once you're done they give you a hug and say, 'Do you have anything else to add?' "

My response doesn't relive the panic that is shown through his eyes. But I can see him try to hide his fear as he says, "Oh."

I nod my head and once again it gets quiet. I change my glance to many different things as I wait for him to say something. I start to softly chew on my lips as I wait for the awkward tension to disappear but when I hear him say his next words it slowly tears my hope down again.

"Well thanks!" He stuff his hands into his jeans absentmindedly before he continues, "So I'll let you go this time."

I say bye to him but as I see him walk away I feel like he had something else to say. Something else that he was holding back. But before I could make myself think of the possibilities I see hims turn around, looking like a defenseless child and in an innocent voice say, "Will you be my friend and listen to me yell my problems to you and give me a hug after I'm done?"

* * *

A/N: as promised, here is the second chapter and thanks to all of you lovely Pete for you reviews! It made my day and to all of you that favorited and followed this story made my night! I would say day but the suns sleeping on the side of the world that I'm on. :) so thanks and I hope you enjoyed!

xXLGBTXx: thanks for reading and reviewing. Trust me you got me there! :) thanks for being supportive though. And glad to see you're back! :)

Auslly-gator: thanks for reviewing and following my story. It meant a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and still want to read. :)


	3. She Doesn't Get Your Humor Like I Do

_**She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_.

* * *

"No Kira! Will you please just stop screaming and listen to what I have to say!?"

His shout interrupt my train of thought. I look up from my text book to my window and although I have the curtains closed, I know that he's probably pacing back and forth in the room. He most likely has his hands running through his hair as eyes desperately search for an answer of some sort.

It's just a typical Tuesday night. I'm doing homework, being the usual geeky self that I am and Austin is fighting... With Kira... Again...

As I get up to check on him I can already see his knuckles turning white from holding onto the phone too tight. As I pull on the curtain the first glimpse I see is how Austin is failing at saying his thoughts. It looks like Kira is outsmarting him with her words. His mouth keeps opening to close only a few seconds later.

I just wait for him to notice me. Waiting on the sidelines, waiting to piece him back together after his so called friends and girlfriend tear him down. I always thought that his life was easy. Nothing to worry about. Not much to look out on when your on top of the world. Turns out that he has the same amount of pressures that I'm faced with everyday. Except I didn't know this until a couple months ago. When he got so desperate that he told me all his problems like we were best friends.

He ends the conversation with Kira with a loud, annoyed, "Fine!" before hanging up and throwing his phone to the wall. As soon as he hears it hit the wall he turns to my window and I see him feel a little bit of relief as he sees me looking at him.

I quickly grab my notebook and scribble in my neat freak handwriting, "You Ok?"

As soon as I show him a small smile starts to form on his face and he slowly grabs his notebook and sits on his bed as he writes his response.

I have no clue how or why he is still dating Kira. I mean where does he get all the patience to not flip out on her when she seems to complain about everything. Especially about me and the friendship that Austin and I have made.

I'm taking out of my thoughts when I see him holding up his notebook saying, "Tired of Drama"

I think what annoys him the most is that even though he does get invited to all the parties and has more friends than he can count, he's constantly trying to separate the truth from the lies and those people who actually care from those that just want to know the latest gossip. Oh and lets not forget annoying Barbie that thinks he's cheating on her every second that he's away from her. I can see why he needed to talk to someone, anyone that fateful afternoon with me.

I actually feel more sad for him than myself. At least I know that Trish and Dez are real friends. They'd never go behind my back or do anything to hurt Me. Him, on the other hand... He's told me way too many stories where friends turn the tables on you.

I write down, "Sorry" and give him a sad puppy face to try to make him feel better. This sort of does the trick as he gets a chuckle out of my face but then goes back to his mood.

He gives me a weak smile before he writes down on the piece of paper, "Ice Cream? :)"

I look at him with his hopeful eyes and cheeky smile and then turn to the pile of papers and books of homework that I still have to do. As I turn back to him again he has a new fresh page that says, "Plz! I'll buy this time! :)"

When I look up to his eyes I already know the answer I am going to say. My head is going somewhere along the lines of reminding me how late I'm going to stay up for helping him out but my heart will butt in my decision and convince me that just this one night won't hurt. I give him a nod and he responds to me by mouthing thank you and I close the curtain to get changed into something decent.

When I open the door I'm greeted by the cool air of Miami during the spring. The suns already gone and the only light comes from the lamps. I'm not surprised when Austin jumps out of the bush in an attempt to scare me.

"You've done that one too many times Austin. You should think about getting new material," I tell him as I stuff my hands into my pockets.

I start walking without him but a few seconds later he is standing next to me as he says, "Am I really getting that predictable? Umm... Maybe I should buy a prank book and try them all out on you. I think that there's one in the book store near the-"

I stop my tracks as I see him mumble random things. I give him one of my looks that says I mean business and say, "Are you going to ignore the real subject that we're going to talk about eventually or keep talking about a book that you don't even know exists because you never go to the book store?"

He nervously scratches the back of his neck and takes a deep breath before we start walking as he says, "It's just that... I'm tired of fighting with Kira over the stupidest things! I mean it's like one second she'll be happy that I'm with her and the next she's telling me she can do better and that I should be grateful that she still hasn't left me! But the most annoying part is that this fight occured because she freaked out over a joke I made!"

He stops walking as he continues shouting. He's actually pacing back and forth and I'm just taking it all in. I've gotten used to his voice shouting random things and every now then a bad word but he's actually done good since I told him that I don't like hearing those words.

"And you know what got her so freaking upset! It was the fact that I said February 29th!"

I give him a weird look but all he does is give me the phone with the last text message they shared before, I'm guessing, she called him and demanded an explanation.

It starts off with Kira texting, "OMG! I just realized something that has been missing for the last four years!"

Wow, is it possible for a person to be annoying even through a text message? I swear thaht the girl makes it so hard for me to not get annoyed in a matter of seconds. I can already imagine her squeaky voice as she would fan herself like it's going to be the end of the world.

I then continue to read Austin's response and he replied, "February 29th?"

I can't help but start laughing and now it's Austin's turn to glare at me. He looks frustrated as he hears me laughing and he runs his fingers through his hair as he says, "Yea laugh all you want but that little joke cost me my relationship for a good solid three days."

I try to calm myself down and when I do Austin looks like he's about to break down. Getting serious I lift up his chin to look at me and tell him, "Hey don't worry. It'll work out. She's probably yelling at her friends right now the four one one as she tells them the latest reason why you guys are over and then in a day or two she'll bat those eyes of hers and say,'Babe I'm sorry,' and you'll forgive her and get back together and be happy."

I don't let him see the hurt I feel to say theses words. And it's not the fact that I'm saying them to make him feel better. It's the fact that it's the truth. This always happens to them. I wonder why they even keep trying. I mean, if it didn't work the first time, most likely it won't go any better the second time. And trust me, these two have been at it too many times that I lost count within these last few months.

"Yea I know that we'll get back together but it's the fact that I started this fight. It's all my fault. Once again," he tells me in a raspy voice.

"Hey this is not your fault. If she doesn't have a funny bone in her system then that's her problem. And a great loss. Cause you always have these great jokes to say. Even those jokes that make you want to pull your hair at moments," I tell him as I remove my hand from his face.

I turn away and motion him to walk as I try to hide the blush that is starting to form from being too close to him. We're walking at the same pace and he's looking ahead as he asks, "Do you really think I have a great sense of humor?"

"Yea you do. Most likely what happened is that she just checked the calendar and realized that there is February 29th on it this time and wanted to sound smart with you except you made it into a joke."

I continue walking but he stops in place. As I turn back to look at him I can see the smug look he's giving me for talking bad about his girl but then I add on, "Hey you know that it's possible with Kira. I mean wasn't it like about last week that she barely realized that it's 2013 and not 2012? Like how she had been writing on her pages 2012 until you told her it is 2013?"

He gives me a small smile and joins me again as he says, "You're most likely right."

He lets out a small chuckle before adding on, "My joke was pretty funny though. You got to admit that!"

A smile grows on my face as I realize how beautiful he looks like when he smiles. If only I could be the cause of that. We walk the rest of the way to the ice cream store in silence but it's fine. We don't need to say anything. We feel comfortable being in each others presence.

When we get there, he orders my ice cream and I order his. When we walk out of the store we exchange our ice creams and start walking back home.

Somewhere along the way he randomly says, "Hey I do go to the book store. I've been going ever since you dragged me to go with you that one day."

I roll my eyes at him teasingly before telling him with a playful smile one my face, "Looking to the children book section is not visiting the book store Austin. I bet you don't even know any book in there that's for young adults or adults."

We're a few feet away from my front door. If you told me that this s how my senior yer would go I would say that you are crazy. But seeing it unfold in front of my eyes... I'm glad I got to know Austin. The real Austin. The one who wants to become a rockstar and perform in Times Square. The one whose favorite color is yellow and loves to watch scary movies. The one who says too many jokes and makes me fall in love with more with each day that goes by. Now if he could only feel the same way about me...

"Ally a book is a book. And we do not judge a book by it's cover!" He jokes around with me. We're standing at my front porch now and as I see him all I can think is how I'm the one who understands him. I know his story like the back of my hand and I get his humor. So why can't he see that he belongs with me?

I let out a giggle before I say goodnight but as I'm opening my door he pulls me around and says, " Well I went to a friend, shouted out my problems, and even bought her an ice cream. Don't you think that she's forgetting something?"

I roll my eyes once again before I say, "I can't believe you remembered my advice."

He comes closer to em and pulls me into a hug as he whispers in my ear, "How can I ever forget it? It came from one of the most important person in my life."

When we pull back he has his cheeky smile and tells me goodnight. I go into my room and as I wait for him to get into his room I start searching for my notepad. I'm looking everywhere and as soon as I do, I look at his window to see him staring at me.

I open my marker and start writing the words that I hadn't been able to say for a while now. It only takes 3 seconds but when I look up his curtains are closed. And I'm alone... Waiting again on the sideline.

Sluggishly I hold up the note that says, "I Love You"

* * *

A/N: I meant to post this last night but I kinda feel asleep. But here it is. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. I was so happy waking up to all of youR Reviews and follows and favorites! Thanks so much! :)

Guest: thanks for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)

AllywilsonR5: thanks for reading and I'm glad that you're enjoying it. Hopefully you liked this chapter too! :)

Randomsmileyperson: thank you so much and thanks for reviewing both chapters! Hope you liked this one. :)

jamesmaslow4evz: I'm glad you're enjoying. And thanks for reading. It means a lot and I get what you mean about Austin in the last chapter. :)

zoey stars: hey there well I'm glad your liking the story and inspiration. I really love this song so much. It's like one of my top ten even after all this time. I hope you liked this chapter and keep on reading. :)

queenc1: thanks for reviewing both chapters and reading it means so much and I hope you like this chapter!

So I hope you all have a Rossome day! :)


	4. She Wears Short Skirts I Wear T-Shirts

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts; She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.**_

* * *

I'll never tell anyone this, and especially not Austin, but I love it when he breaks up with Kira. And it's not only for the obvious reason.

When they break up... It's like I'm the girl in Austin's life. Sure there's the female population that flirt with him, there's the cheerleaders who some happen to be close to him, but I'm the only whom he actually gives the special treatment per say.

He walks me to my classes, picks me up in the mornings and takes me back home. He gives me more hugs than I can count and we goof around without having to worry that Kira will walk in on us and think the wrong thing.

I can actually sit with him during lunch and not worrying about Kira glaring at me and asking me awkward questions that make me feel uncomfortable. Everything is better. For these little moments it actually feels like we're going out. It actually feels like we might have a possibility, but as soon as my head goes into the clouds, I'm always brought right back to the ground.

I take one last bit of my cereal before stuffing some last minute homework and books into my bag. I pull my hair into a messy bun as I realize that I'm running late for school... Again.

Which means that Austin isn't up yet because I'm the boy's alarm clock. And if I'm not up, chances are that he's most likely sleeping in his bed while hugging the stuff animal that I got him tightly. I chuckle to myself as I remember the time I caught him sleeping with it. He blamed it on his mom and told me that he was too big to like stuff animals but I know that deep down he loves it.

I'm rushing out the door and am getting ready to yell at Austin to wake him up. Or else he won't wake up at all. I'm walking up his steps and stop for a brief second to think how maybe this time a miracle might happen. After all, it's been three days and Austin and Kira haven't gotten together yet. In fact, if the rumors are true, she got a new boyfriend.

I take a deep breathe before I start to raise my hand to knock on the door. But exactly when I'm going to knock, Austin opens the door, and he's already dressed?

He's eyes look real big as he stares at my hand that seems frozen as I hold it in place. I can't believe it. The boy got ready with out me waking him up. Uh... Maybe there is hope for him in the grown up world.

He lets out a soft chuckle as a smile starts to form on his face. This makes me snap out of my trance and I laugh softly as I move my hand away from his face.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Austin. I can't believe you're already dressed. I thought I was going to have to throw water on you like the last time," I tell him as I stuff my hands into my jeans.

Austin is stepping out of his house and is locking his door as I wait for him on his porch. He laughs at the memory and soon says, "Yea that wasn't one of your best ideas to wake me up. Although I've never jumped as high as I did on that morning."

We stand there and laugh for a few seconds more before he asks me, "So why are you still here? Doesn't the bus leave at 8:00?"

I look at him confused before I say "Why would I need to go on the bus? Aren't we going to school together like we've been doing for the past few days?"

I look at him quizzical as I wait for his answer. He looks just as confused as I am and starts to scratch his head as he tries to figure something out. It's only a few seconds later that realization hits him.

His eyes get real big once again as his mouth forms an o shape and suddenly he looks embarrassed and worried. He give me a nervous chuckle before he hesitantly asks me, "Didn't I send you a text message last night?"

I shake my head before saying in a worried voice, "No. You didn't send me any text."

He face palms himself before he calls himself stupid and a bunch of other names. "Oh gosh... I'm so sorry Ally. I thought that I had send you a text telling you how I had gotten back with Kira and how I was going to go pick her up for school."

I lose focus as the news slap me as hard as Trish did that night when I had lost my mind after breaking my dad's favorite vase. I thought that I was going to get a bruise for sure.

I don't really know how to respond to him for many different reasons. First of all, he's back with Kira. Second of all, I can't go on the bus any more. Third of all, he's back with Kira. Fourth of all, I'm already running late and Trish and Dez are most likely already at school. Fifth of all his back with Kira and sixth of all, now he's going to offer to give me a ride to school anyway and it's going to be awkward as I sit in the back sit and see them make goo-goo eyes at each other. And have I mentioned that AUSTIN AND KIRA GOT BACK TOGETHER!

"Oh..." It's only thing I can manage to say. I'm still in complete shock. Austin most likely thinks that it has to do with my perfect attendance but it's far from that. Thankfully he's not that good at reading my emotions for him.

"Do need a-" before he can finish his sentence I tell him, "Here wait! Let me see if Trish can," but before I can finish he interrupts me.

"No Ally. This is all my fault; the least I can do is give you a ride after making you miss your bus."

I'm explaining to him how easier it'll be if Trish can come for me but he takes my phone away as soon as I take it out. "Austin please give me back my phone," I tell him in a whisper.

He shakes his head and demands me to go with him if I ever want my cellphone back. Knowing that I won't be able to get it, I still hope for the best as I jump as high as I can to take it out of Austin hand as he holds my cellphone up.

Well that really didn't help me. It just makes things between us slightly awkward as I hit Austin with full force which makes him wrap his hands around my waist to make sure that I don't fall. When I look up at him, he's closer than he's ever been to me, and his lips tease me as I feel his hot breath on my face. Both of our breaths become shallow as we stay frozen. This isn't right. He's with Kira. This is wrong. So why isn't he letting go? Why am I not pushing him away?

"Well look what we have here?"

I know her voice from anywhere. It's the one that haunts me everyday at school. Being brought back to reality, I feel him slowly undo his hands and take a few steps back from me. I can't move as I stay frozen in place. Austin is scratching the back of his neck and, I'm guessing, is trying to think if an explanation to why we were so intimate a few seconds ago.

He opens his mouth to say something but Kira quickly shuts him up as she says, "Save it. I don't want to know. I'll let it slide cause we just got back together but another act like this and we're over."

Austin solemnly nods his head and then says, "Hey I know I said I'd go pick you up but I guess you beat me to it."

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Kira says in a monotone as she answers a text message.

"Hey sorry but we are going to need to give Ally a ride. I forgot to tell her that today I was going to to go with you to school."

I turn my head to look at her but wish I hadn't as she sends me a cold glare. Austin seems oblivious to it as she quickly fakes a smile to me and says in one of her annoying "cheerful" voice, "Sure. Why not?"

I says thanks and stay a few steps behind them as we walk to her car. She reaches for his hand and intertwines them as she takes a quick glance behind me to make sure I've noticed. I just bite my tongue to keep me from letting any wrong thoughts from escaping my lips.

As soon as we all get in, she give him a full on kiss in the lips and I turn to look out the window as I try to pretend that it never happened. I feel awkward. I feel out of place as I see them being their happy usual selves with one another. As soon as she pulls away Austin asks her why she kissed him in front of me. She just shrugs her shoulders in response and tells him why is it wrong for me to them kiss. From the corner of my eye I see Austin looking back at me and his cheeks are red as he's embarrassed and even a little bit ashamed that I saw them kiss.

The whole ten minute ride is the longest time that I've ever experienced. I thought I would never make it. It felt like I was in hell but the sign of the school gave me hope that I would someday be in my heaven. As soon as she parks I say thanks and try to escape as fast as I can. Key word tried!

"Hey Ally what's the rush? You're here on time. Come on and walk with us to home room."

As I see Kira stepping out of her car I'm trying to think of an excuse. No matter how stupid or dumb it might sound but I can't think of anything as Kira scares me and Austin give me his hopeful stare. My head is nagging at me to leave. But like always my heart wins. In a small voice I say ok and I awkwardly stay a few steps back as Kira pretends that I'm not there and Austin is desperately trying to get me into the conversation. High school... You've got to love high school.

As soon as the bell rings, I wait for Trish at my locker. It's tradition that she walks me home to make me feel better after Austin and Kira get back together. I'm just glad that she has abandoned the idea that someday I'll get over the boy someday. Because to be honest, I don't think I will ever get over him. He's the only guy who has ever had all of my heart out in the open. He's the only one that I've ever been this vulnerable with and as hard as I've tried, I can't seem to find a road that takes me back to how I was before I met him.

The whole way home I'm screaming at Trish how much Kira annoys me. I go on and on about how Austin can find a better girl than her even if he's not with me. I think I repeat a lot of the things I say because at some points Trish joins me in my monologue but gives a pat in the back and says an encouraging word every now and then to help me.

"I mean I just don't get it! What does Kira have that I don't have?" I ask in dismay as I stare at the ground.

"She has Austin," Trish answers.

"Trish! You're supposed to be on my side. You know I can't handle this without you!" I whine as I feel like I'm about to break out.

"Kidding!" Trish yells as she puts her hands up in surrender. "There's nothing wrong with you Ally. In fact you're better than Kira. Austin is just to blind to see it. In fact I think she has him bewitched."

We keep walking and change the subject before she has to leave me as her house comes up. We say goodbye and she tells me that she'll come over later with a jar of pickles to have movie night to get my mind off things.

As I take the last few steps to my house I can't help but wonder how one boy could be so blind! Everyone can see how head over heels I am with Austin. Every one but him. I let out a deep sigh before stopping to redo my loose bun. When I look straight ahead again, I see Austin with Kira and they are once again making out in his front porch.

As they pull away, I see them stand up and give each other a hug. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving and Austin goes inside but as I see her leaving, I know why Austin is blinded by her. She is beautiful. She's a doll as she walks model like to her car.

Kira is everything that a girl wishes she could be. She has her hair in the perfect place. Always has the right amount of makeup that helps her shine in a glamorous way. Her style is just right. In simple terms, she's everything that I am not. She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She wears high heels. I wear sneakers. I'll never be pretty enough to capture Austin's attention. I wait until she's gone to walk into my house. As soon as I do, the first thing I do is go to my bed and throw myself on it as I try to hold myself together.

I'm thinking about the one day where I'll wake up and be over Austin Moon. How I'll find my Prince Charming who will slowly sweep me off my feet and make me feel alright whenever I see Austin and Kira walk by us with their hands intertwine because Austin will not longer be air to me.

I lose myself in my thoughts but get interrupted when I hear something hit my window. When I look across my room, I realize that Austin threw something at it, and he reaches for his notepad to let me see, "Hey is everything alright? You look kinda down."

I give him a weak smile before I sluggishly get up and write down on mine, "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." I look up at him as I try to give him the best fake smile I can, but when I look at him my hearts breaks all over again.

He gets sad and forms a frown as he reads my note. He quickly scribbles something on his notepad and sets it on his window still before grabbing his guitar and rushing out of his room. As soon as his gone I look at it and whisper to the thin air what he's written, "I'll bring pickles." Ten seconds later I hear him softly whisper my name as he stands right outside my bedroom... Holding a jar of pickles.

* * *

**A/N: **You Guys Are Awesome! You have no clue how happy you all made me. Really how amazing are you guys that you guys achieved **20** review for on chapter! I was dancing like Ally on yesterday and the day before yesterday! And the follows and favorite is just so over whelming. wow! You've all left me speechless. So I hope you all liked ts chapter and on to shout outs! :D

Guest: thank you score reviewing and I hooked you liked this chapter! :)

Randomsmileyperson: thanks for all the support! It's awesome and I hope you liked this chapter! :)

Masked Shadow The Killer:hey there hope you liked the chapter and thanks so much for the review! :)

queenc1: thanks for reviewing yet again and I hope you liked this chapter! :) I know. It's the best wing ever. It's one of my fans from her.

jamesmaslow4evz: thank you so much for all the support. It means so much. Thank you! Hoped you liked this chapter. :)

Evil Curses Good:thanks for reviewing it and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you liked ts chapter! :)

ashlee: well I'm glad youre enjoying it and thanks for the review! Hope you still liking it! :)

LoveAndLaughter:I'm pretty sure you're not annoying when you're text. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it how I used the video but I'm getting my inspiration from it and the sing. So ere might be more things that resemble it but other parts won't. :) hope you liked ts chapter and thanks! :)

xX2R5Xx:thank you so much for reviewinthanks glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one! :)

Guest:glad you do though. thanks for the reviewing and hope you keep reading! :)

zoey starz:thank you so much for your review! It was nice reading it and good prediction but your a little but early. ;) hope you liked this chapter!

AusllyLover0902:thanks and I get what you mean. Although I was getting inspiration from the video. Hope you liked this chapter! :)

fashiongirl23:thanks for reviewing and favoriting it! It means so much! glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter as well! :)

Guest: thanks and hope this was a fast update. Hope you liked this chapter! :)

Guest: thanks and I hope you liked the chapter! :)

auslly-ruara101: well I'm glad you're liking it. I love that song so much! I'll truploaded ate maid of horror by tomorrow but if not on sunday for sure! :) thanks for reading my stories! It makes writing them all worthwhile.

Papersnowaglow:thank you so much! I know I love this song. Well I'm a big taylor swift fan so yea. I pretty much like everything. :) hope you liked this chapter.

primjay10: thank you for you're review. Im glad you're enjoying it and liked this chapter! :)

MartsicLover: hey there! :) well I'm glad you're loving it and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

TandK4ever: Well thanks for finding my story interesting. I'm glad you liked this chapter. And thanks for the review! :)

so thanks for the great success that this story has been getting and can we aim for 20 more reviews? Please? With a cherry on top! :)

so hope you all liked it and and have a Rossome day/ night! Love ya all! :)


	5. She's cheer captain I'm on the bleacher

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**

* * *

Who ever thought that teenagers and morning was a good idea, probably never had anything to be happy about. In fact, I bet they were so bitter that they convinced the entire world how school should start early. As I walk up the last few stairs of the school entrance, all I can do is hold my songbook as I desperately try to keep it dry as the pouring rain makes my clothes cling on to me.

It's Monday morning. I look like I just took a shower with my clothes. My backpack is wet and my books and homework most likely need to be dried cleaned. And the only one to blame is the person who made school start so early, and my disability of making sure that I set alarm clocks for the morning. Not for the night.

As I see the door within my reach, I let out a huff and push the doors open. The moment I step in everything gets quiet. The only sound heard in the hallways is the distant sound of rain hitting the pavement and the water that's dripping off me. Everyone stays frozen as they take the image of me. Some people stare wide eyed. Others have their mouths wide open and me, well I don't think this can get worse.

"Hi?" I whisper, unsure exactly what they want to hear. All I know is that I need to get their attention off me before I really do embarrass myself from my stage fright. The sound of my voice makes all my classmates come back to life. Soon the temporary silence is followed by hushed whispers and stares that most likely revolve around me.

Sluggishly I fix the strap of my bag on my shoulder and begin to walk to my locker. Each step I take makes a squishy sound as my feet add pressure to my wet shoes when I step down. Everyone moves out of my way and by the looks I'm getting, I think I'm an alien or something. Or maybe I grew a second head in the last few seconds.

When I reach my locker I hide myself as much as I can. Taking a deep breath as I look at my wet belongings, I place my songbook in a special place and start taking everything out. I place everything into piles when I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

"Not now Austin," I say in an annoyed voice. Most likely he's going to make a joke about this and I'm pretty sure it is a funny scene. But at this exact moment, laughing is the last thing I want to do. Much more when it's directed at me, not with me.

"It's not Austin."

I freeze in place as I realize that it's neither Dez nor Trish. I slowly get up and turn around to see who just took their time to talk to me. All I'm hoping is that it's not one of those jerks on the football team. Clutching on to my textbook I use it as a shield as I'm preparing for the worst.

I let out an inaudible sigh as I realize that it's only Dallas from the cell accessory cart at the mall. He looks uncomfortable as he looks at me with a sheepish smile. I've talked to Dallas before outside of school. In fact he used to be my old crush. On time I even mowed his lawn in attempt to spend more time with him. Yea, I do weird things when I talk to cute guys most times.

"Oh. Sorry Dallas. I thought you were Austin," I speak in hopes of making this weird tension a little bit, I don't know, weird. My mind is buzzing with different ideas on why Dallas would be speaking to me. We've had a few conversations before but since I started to spend more time with Austin we just slowly drifted away from one another.

"No worries. I mean you guys could be mistaken for couple from how much time you guys spend together. I thought you'd guys be going out by now," he replies as he kneels down to help me organize my stuff. Hearing him say this makes my heart leap out of my chest. These type of comments never do me good. They just leave me wondering if he's ever heard them or if he's ever thought that he belongs with me.

"Uh… really?" I say nervously. I'm trying to distract myself as I start fumbling with some papers that are half dry and half wet.

He gives me a quick nod before saying, "Just wanted to ask you if you need any help. Since you're half wet and your things are scattered around on the floor."

I give him a small weak smile before I awkwardly chuckle and say, "Oh well I'm fine. Just woke up late and had to come walking in the rain to school today."

With his help, soon everything is in my locker and sort of dry. I'm still holding the papers and he is smiling at me as he says, "You must be freezing. Here take my jacket."

As I look at his offer I know I shouldn't take it. What if he's implying something by offering his jacket? What if people get the wrong idea about us two? Or worse, what if Austin thinks I got a boyfriend or have a crush on Dallas? I'm about to say no but involuntary shiver from how clod and numb I feel. I move my wet hair from my face and then decided that being warm and dry is more important than gossip to come from it.

I take off my wet sweater that really didn't do much in keeping me dry. I place it on a hook in my locker and I'm going to take Dallas's jacket when he tells me he'll help me. I feel awkward as he holds his jacket up for me to put my hands in. I feel like somehow I'm betraying Austin. But then I remember that even though he has my heart. I don't have his. He's fixing the cuffs of the sleeves when the next voice I hear paralyzes my heart.

"Hey what's going on here Ally?"

It's Austin. I really underestimated my day. This is much worse than having people staring at me with their eyes wide open. Dallas moves back at seeing Austin come out of nowhere suddenly and even sounding slightly jealous with the tone of his voice. Moving right beside me, Austin moves his hand around my shoulder and says, "Ally why are you wet?" but the entire time he's staring down at Dallas.

Feeling awkward I quickly mumble, "I woke up late and the rain caught me. Dallas was nice enough though to let me borrow his sweater to get dry and warm."

I'm expecting him to make a joke about the fact that I'm wet. Or that u woke up late but he doesn't. Instead he gives me the shortest answer he has ever told me since we started our friendship. "Oh."

He says thanks to Dallas for taking care of me. Although he doesn't sound too grateful as he speaks. "But I can take care of Ally from here."

When I hear those words my heart is pounding out of control. I look up at him and he's smiling down at me. I feel one of my stupid love struck smiles forming on my face when I have to concentrate really hard as he continues to say, "Here Alls. Give Dallas his jacket and you can wear mine and give it back to me when we get home."

As I see his jacket I realize that he's wearing his football varsity sweater. It has his number on the front and his last name on the back. Kira hasn't even worn it because he's too attached to it. I'm about to say eyes when my eyes catch a glimpse of Kira in the back ground staring at me with pure hatred. She mouths to me, "He's mine," and realizing that even though he's going to let me wear his jacket, or walks me to class and picks me up when he's not with Kira, in the end, I'm just the best friend. And being his best friend, I'm not going to be the cause of their next break up.

Putting on a fake smile and cheery tone, I say, "Thanks Austin but don't you think Kira will be mad if she sees me wearing it?"

He's smile comes undone as he thinks about it. He tries to give me a reason why I should still wear but he can't find any. So filling in the words for him I say, "Don't worry. She's your girl. I'll just wear Dallas's jacket and that way I stay warm and you stay out of trouble with Kira."

He looks annoyed with the outcome but there's not much to argue when he knows that I'm right. Nothing can happen between us until he realizes that Kira is a plastic doll or that he belongs with me. Not being able to say much he just shrug his shoulders and then waits for me to grab my stuff to walk with me to our first class of the day.

"You should have called me in the morning to go pick you up," Austin says as he looks straight ahead, his hand griping onto the steering a wheel a little bit too tight to consider it healthy. I run my fingers through my hair as I once again repeat my dumb excuse as Austin keeps telling me, "You were already at school. How was I going to make you come back home and pick me up and then go back to school? You would have wasted gas."

We've never fought before over anything. I guess you can call this our real first fight. Although I don't know if angry people buy you ice cream when they're mad at you. So I'm not sure if we can call this a fight.

"Ally! Wasting gas means nothing to me if it was for you. Do you know you could get sick from walking in the rain and being in wet clothes the entire day? Do you know how worried I was when I saw a puddle of water around you?" he tells me in fury.

I've never seen him intense. This behavior is unusual for me. I'm used to him telling me his problem, not telling me that_ I _am the problem. It's like we keep talking over the same things and I'm getting tired. I just wish I could go back and restart this day.

"And what was up between you and Dallas? Do you like him or something? I mean you guys don't even talk and now you're wearing his jacket?" Austin asks me even more flustered than he was a few seconds ago.

I look out the window and it's only then that I realize we're parked outside our homes. His hands are still on the steering wheel and I'm just playing with my hair. A few more comments and I'll be chewing off my hair before you can blink.

I feel like I'm about to fall about. He's not yelling. He hasn't even raised his voice with me. But that disappointing tone he has to his voice makes me feel like I betrayed him. It feels like I sort of led him on in some way. As if he caught me cheating with Dallas.

"Nothing is going on between us Austin. I've already told you before. I don't like anyone. I do not like Dallas and I took his jacket because he offered," I tell him a whisper. It's too quiet between us. I don't like this. We're not shouting but everything sounds louder and frustrating as we whisper our argument.

"Well why didn't you take mine?" he asks me again. This time he turns his head to look straight at me.

I feel my breath get stuck in my throat. He looks so vulnerable. He makes it seem like the only reason why he's bothered is because Dallas and me exchanged a few words. Is he jealous? No he can't be. HE can't be jealous of Dallas and me when he has Kira to give his full attention to.

"Austin I already told you. If Kira saw me with," but I don't get to finish my sentence because Austin says, "Who cares what Kira thinks Ally? So what! I would have gotten in a fight with her again. We get in fights and make up and I think you already know the drill. But I just wanted…"

I stare at him as I wait to see what he has left to say. I motion him to keep going but instead he says, "I'm sorry Ally. I'm blowing this out of proportion. If you want to wear his jacket or mine or who's ever, it's alright. As long as you get dry that's all that matters. But next time please," he makes his hands look like he's praying before he continues, "please tell me if you need a ride, even if I'm already at school. If something happens to you and I know I could have stopped it. I won't be able to forgive myself."

I hit him playfully on his arm and then he pulls me into a hug. Next thing I know he's whispering, "Can we go get another ice cream even though we just came home from there?"

The next day at school, I suddenly realize all the prom posters and advertising. Every corner you turn there's some slogan about prom and how it's coming in a couple of weeks. I stop in front of a poster and read it in my head. The theme for this year's prom is Disney princess' movies. Something tells me that there are only girls in this year's prom committee. They are calling it Enchanted and a smile forms on my face as I think about my favorite Disney princess movie: Tangled. Too bad I'm not going. Besides it's this weekend and I don't even have a dress.

"Are you planning on going?"

I'm not sure if I can't speak because he caught me by surprise, or the fact that he's whispering in my ears. I turn around and he's really close. He's definitely encroaching on my personal space. I look back at the poster as I say, "I don't know Austin. It's just that it's prom and… I'm me."

"Well you should go. It'll be fun. I pinky promise," he tells me as he holds up his pinky to me.

I giggle at him before telling him, "I'm sure that I'd have fun with you but won't you want to spend your time with Kira?"

He just shrugs his shoulders and says, "I can always make time for you Ally. Plus, I'm pretty sure that soon you'll have guys lining up and down the street to ask you out."

I just shake my head and change the conversation to say, "Well, how are you going to ask Kira?"

We slowly start to walk to lunch as we brush each other's arms accidently as we get close to back away from the other to get close once again. He's telling me his brilliant plan of asking Kira out which sounds real cute. I only hope that Kira will too.

We're walking to our usual spot when Dallas pops out of nowhere. Again. "Hey there Dallas," I tell him a questionable tone.

Dallas is rocking back and forth on his heels and Austin is smiling like a goofball. Dallas keeps switching his stare from Austin to me and back to Austin. He's fiddling with his sleeves and give Austin one last look who winks at him in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath Dallas says, "Uh… Do you have your liberry card?"

I cringe when I hear him say li-_berry_. It's supposed to be library but people these days don't even take the time to get it right. I shake my head in disapproval and then he continues to say, "Uh… no? Well do you have a date to prom?"

He has a small hopeful smile playing on his lips and he's still rocking back and forth on his heels. I give him a small smile and am trying to figure out how to say no to him when Austin says, "Looks like you've left her speechless Dallas."

I turn to look at Austin real good. Yesterday he was annoyed by the fact that Dallas and I were talking. Now he's excited that Dallas asked me out for prom? Austin gives me a wink and it finally makes sense. He set me up with Dallas.

I feel my heart break at realizing that he really doesn't see more than a friend. I'm never going to be good enough for Austin. He'll just never see me as Ally. He'll never see more than the person he goes running to when he's angry.

Trying to hide the hurt from my voice I turn back to Dallas and say, "Yea I'd love to go to prom with you." Dallas pulls me into a hug and tells me about his doubts of me accepting him before he goes off with his friends.

"See Ally, I told you guys would be lining up to ask you out on a date to prom. Now for an even important issue," he takes a deep breath as a childish smile is tugging at the corner of his lips. He runs his fingers nervously through his hair before nervously asking, "So I'm guessing you know how we're going to go against our rivalry this Friday right?"

I nod my head to his response. We start walking again and as he says each word, his pace slows down to a halt and he finishes asking me, "Well will you come to my game? I know how much you hate watching football but will you please go? You're my lucky charm and without you in the bleachers, well it just wouldn't be right when I look up at the stand and don't see your beautiful face."

I hate him sometimes. I hate how Austin can't tell how completely and utterly in love I am with him and how much damage he causes me when he tells me these types of things. Like how I'm beautiful and smart and the kind of girl every guy wishes to be with to only leave me for Kira a few seconds later. A small smile comes on my face and I nod at him. He pulls me into a quick hug and then says goodbye as I see him walking away with his teammates. With each step he takes, I'm just trying to figure out how I can tell Dallas that I don't want to go to prom.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys are so sweet! You guys are the best people out there in fanfic and thank you so much for making me get 23 reviews in the last chapter! Seriously i was like blown away and like wow I'm speechless! :) You all made my day and hopefully this chapter makes your day a little bit better! Thanks so much for all the support and for reading my stories. Not lying the first time i posted a story i thought no one was going to read and to see all of you guys reading and coming back to read more is... wow. You're all amazing and i think you should know that. So I'll shut up before i bore you and go on to SHOUT OUTS! :D**_

Ausllylover0902: hahaha, Well thanks either way for reviewing and reading. It means so much. I hope you loved this chapter and thanks! :)

Harmonious Wolf:Thanks for reviewing. And isn't that like the story with all guys. they dont realize a girl is in love with them until they are told? ;) Well either way hope you enjoyed it. Thanks. :)

Lover-Bug:Sorry I know this was a late upload but hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support!Guest:Thanks for reading and reviewing. It meant so much! :) I hope you liked this chapter 4evz:Sorry that i made you cry. That wasn't really my goal. But i hope this one doesn't make you cry. Thanks for all the support and hoped you liked it.

guest:thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like my story. sorry if this upload wasn't fast enough. :)

Frenchie 12:I know right. So thanks for reading and reviewing my story and i hope you found some enjoyment out of it. :)

randomsmileyperson:Glad you like Austin's support. :) Thanks for reviewing and reading. It's always nice to read what you have to say. Hope you liked this chapter! :)

primjay10:I'm glad you let me know that it was in a good way or else i would be freaking out. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much!

faithifer20:Im happy you liked it. I dont think this one was too cute but hopefully you found something cute about it. :) Thank you so much for the review and reading my story. Hope you still want to keep reading! :)

queenc1:I know. And that will be happening very soon! Thank you so much for all your support and review and for reading my stories even after all this time! :) It means so much!

Tkdgirl187:Well i want to let you know that i had a SUPER-DUPER amazing day when i read you're review! Thank you so much and you are so sweet. I know this isn't the most exciting chapter in the story but i had to set the stage for what's to come. As we know. ;) Hope you still found somthing you liked! :)

HappyBeginnings3

Masked Shadow The Killer:Yea i get what you mean. It is a pretty good song and you can relate to it in one way or another. Thanks fore reading and reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! :)

LoveShipper:I know. i feel bad for her but the story must go on. Trust me the auslly moment we've all been waiting is happening the next chapter. for sure the next update. Thank you so much for all the support and hope you liked this chapter! :)

auslly-raura101:Glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for the review and reading. it means so much and thanks so much for all the support on MOH. It means so much! :)

Newfan:Well you're the first one to use the word cool and my stories in a review which is AWESOME! Thank you so much! Im glad you're enjoying and hoped you liked this chapter! It's super nice to get to read comments like yours! :)

MartsicLover:Thanks! I'm glad that you're loving the chapters and hope that you likes this one too. I really enjoyed your one shot on one direction. It was cute. Especially when they told each other the three special words of i love you! You should keep writing. The more writing you do the better you'll get! :)

maddi:Yea about that. This isn't going to be the last chapter cause as you can see, I wrote a lot and i felt like if i keppt writing it would be all over the place. but the next one is most likely going to be the last one. Thanks for reading and reviewing though. It means so much! :)

Musicoftherain97:Thank you so much. Im glad that im being creative and you're enjoying it. Well hope you liked this chapter and thanks! :)

ashlee:don't worry, you're not alone. I was smiling like an idot when i was writing it. :) So thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!

TandK4ever:No need to say thanks! I love being able to say thanks to all of you who read and review my stories. It's like a personalized thank you card. :) I hope you're still liking the story and thanks so much for review. It was nice to read you're opinion on it! :)

Guest:Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. hope this wasn't a long wait! :)

xXLGBTXx:haha, you know me too well. Yea i did. i know im staeling from my own story you know? ;) But thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter! :)

**Also this is the last chapter before the ending. But i will try my hardest to make it the best chapter out of here. Also i will try to upload by tomorrow but most likely i won't have time till Friday or Saturday. Sorry. So thank you so much once again and don't forget you're all amazing. I know that this isn't one of the best chapters in this little story but review? :)**

**Have a Rossome day or night! :)**

**(gosh I make too much smiley faces. Is that creepy? or am i just too peppy?)**


	6. My House In The Middle Of The Night

**_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_**

* * *

"Ally I just don't get it! Why do you tell him that you'll go to his games when it hurts you every time you see him pick up Kira and bring her into a kiss at the end of every match?" Trish yells at me as I flip through the TV channels.

I just shrug my shoulders and avoid talking. I'm still pretty bummed that Austin found me a date to prom. He took the time to set me up. He took the time to make sure he didn't have to waste time on me at prom. He took the time, once again, to remind me the **_big_** difference that a **_little _**space can be between _girl friend_ and **_girlfriend_** can make.

Trish has been going on in the past hour how I should just go back to liking Dallas. How I have a bigger shot with Dallas. How Dallas isn't a bad guy and in fact could be better than Austin. How Dallas has been there longer for me. She makes lists of lists on why I should give up on Austin but I just can't. She just doesn't get it. If I could get over Austin and see him as a friend I would take it any time. It's better than seeing the guy you love, love someone else back. I try to shut her out but the moment she brings up a couple name for Dallas and me I lose it. I just can't pretend it doesn't bother me.

"TRISH!" I snap out of nowhere. I don't turn around to see her. I don't move at all. I just clutch onto the remote control as I ramble on. "Stop with Dallas this and Dallas that! I love Austin ok. I love Austin and there's nothing you can do. There's nothing I can do. It's something that I need to get over by MYSELF or… stay as a hopeless romantic if I want. But I just want you to know that Dallas might have been there longer but he doesn't realize all the details that Austin points out. He could know me longer than Austin and we could go out in the future but he can't make me smile for no good reason or make my heart speed up and slow just by saying hi. He'll never do the little things that Austin does with me. He won't ask me to go have ice creams with him after coming back from the ice cream store. We can't share secret notes through our windows and he's not my best friend. Austin might only see me as his best friend, but I'd rather have him like that than nothing."

I take deep breathes as I try to catch my breath. I'm never the one to speak out my mind but suddenly the weight of the world seems heavier on my shoulders. Since the beginning of this week the weight of it has just been getting heavier and heavier and talking out with Trish, or rather shouting at Trish, I feel better now. I feel like I can carry the load for at least a few more days before I have another break out.

I hear Trish get off of my bed and her soft footsteps making her way towards me. She takes a seat down next to me and for a few seconds we don't do anything. We just sit in content with the silence doing the talking for us. It's only until she realizes that I'm done talking when she says, "Anything else I should know?"

I slowly turn my head to look at her and she's giving me a small smile. She knows what I go through and I guess it must bother her to see me all flustered. I feel the corners of my lip making a small, embarrassed smile and she pulls me into a hug as I tell her, "Come with me to the game. That way I have a shoulder to lean on after I see them kissing."

She just shakes her head in a disapproving nod before she says something in Spanish which I think translates to, "when am I going to learn." I tell her goodbye as I decided to go home to take a shower and get in comfy cloths to be able to sit down through an entire match of football. Have I mentioned that I hate football? Mostly because I never understand the point of the game and need Trish and Dez to explain to me why someone got fouled or what is happening. The only thing I do know is that there is something called touchdowns and that it's a good thing when they happen for your team.

As soon as I'm done with my shower I change into my comfy pjs until I find something to wear. Putting on some music to entertain myself, I decided to fool around as I wait for another hour or so for Trish and Dez to pick me up. I'm looking through my closet and seeing what clothes I can pick out. I have random outfits on the bed and I'm debating if I should still try to dress to impress Austin. I'm thinking as I look one after the other when Your Anything from Taylor Swift came on my radio and I can't help but sing along.

At first I just hum to the tune which slowly turns to me singing the words. Before I know it though, I'm grabbing onto my hairbrush and am singing on top of my lungs as I do my crazy dance moves. I can relate so much to this song. I'd really give up everything to be his anything. I'm still waiting for him to make up his mind about me or Kira. I think he can see through everything. That is with the exception of my heart.

I start twirling around my room while singing louder than I've ever let myself, "I could be your little beauty queen, just a little outta reach or the girl living next door." As the last chorus comes I get more risky with my dance moves. I move awkwardly as I pretend to be a ballerina on stage, preforming for a thousands of fans. I'm jumping up and down; I stand on my bed to jump off while pretending that whatever move I did was the best move ever done. I continue singing the lyrics out loud, "I'll be your angel giving up her wings. If that's what you need," and then I see him staring straight at me with a huge smile on his lips and my singing goes something like, "I'd give everythi-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And to put the cherry on the ice cream, I trip on something of mine and am not only screaming because Austin caught me dancing, but also because I am crashing onto the ground with a loud _thud!_

It takes me a few seconds to stimulate the situation I'm caught in. In fact, I try to stay on the ground for a few seconds, hoping that my mind is playing tricks on me. But then I hear his voice shouting, "Ally, are you ok?" Cursing under my breath for the first time I slowly lift my head and he's there alright. Except he no longer has a smirk on his face but is rather genuinely worried for me. I stand up as I realize that I can't hold back the embarrassment that is going to come.

I dust myself off as Austin asks me more questions about my wellbeing and I answer him as much as I can without letting him see the blush that is burning across my cheeks. He has never seen me dance. I worked hard to not let him catch me. He's asked me before why I don't dance and I just told me that I it's not my thing. But all that hard work is now down the drain. Feeling my cheeks starting to cool down, I lift my face to look at him and I guess he must have stopped overanalyzing my fall because I see him go through different facial expressions as he fights his smile from showing to breaking down in laughter from my little performance.

I hold on tighter to my hair brush as I realize by his actions that he's seen my entire performance. From the beginning to the ending, something tells me that he didn't miss anything from my little show. After taking gulps of air, Austin looks at me with a straight face to say, "Encore! Encore!" and then displays his big smile and thrill of excitement from catching me in my daydream.

"AU-STIN!" I whine to him in frustration. Austin tries to hum to the tune that I was singing a couple of seconds ago and he is even dancing in his room. "Austin stop making fun of me!" I shout at him. "It wasn't that funny!"

I shout, yell, even scream at him to get him to stop but he doesn't. In fact my pleas only fuel his amusement as he mimics my horrible dancing even more. I will never live this down. HE will never let me live this down. I think I'm going to pull my hair out but then I go to my last resort. If this doesn't stop him then nothing will. "Austin, you stop this instance or I'll… do something really mean!" I say in the best demanding voice I can make after thinking in my mind what brown paper bag I will take to his game tonight.

He chuckles at my statement and stops a second to tell me, "Ally. If you want me to stop you are going to need to try harder. 'Cause we both know you wouldn't hurt a fly!" Then he resumes his encore of me. Tugging on my hair slightly, I bring my voice down and say, "Austin if you don't stop I'll say _it." _This makes me freeze in a ballerina position that I was trying to do. The hair comb he had in his hands fall out and then slowly he turns his head to look straight at me.

I hold my ground as he stares me down. He then brings back his childish smirk and walks over slowly to his widow before he says, "You wouldn't dare." I shake my head in a disapproving matter before telling him, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Feeling like he's being challenged, he lifts and eyebrow and then takes three slow, painful steps back and he says, "Watch me."

As if I hadn't said anything he goes back to his earlier activities. Now he's even singing some of the words and is jumping on his bed as he mimics me even worse if possible. "Now I understand why you don't like dancing Ally!" he says in fits of laughter. And that's where I have it. "I warned you," taking a deep breath, I shout the loudest I ever have, "AUSTIN," I sing out, "_MONICA_," before resuming to shouting, "MOON! You better stop this instant before everyone at school knows you by Monica rather than Austin!"

He stops dead in his tracks and looks straight at me with a threatening stare. "What did you just say?" he asks me in a challenging voice. I smirk at him before saying, "Oh just nothing Monica you know. Just that maybe this Monday you'll have a new name." I act cool and collect as I see him take a big gulp and his eyes get bigger. Letting out a laugh, I start to do my victory dance but as I finish the third twirl of my dance, I see Austin's face and his gaze has changed from worry to cool and collect. In a joking tone he jumps out of his bed and says, "Be ready to stand the wrath of Austin Moon!"

Then he runs out of his room. I'm not sure what's going on with him. I've never used his middle name against him until now. I still don't know why his parents named him the way he did but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm picking up the cloths from the ground that I threw on my bed when I hear someone rushing on the stairs. The thumps get louder as the person get closer and suddenly it all makes sense. HE IS COMING TO MY ROOM!

Throwing everything into the air, I jump over my bed and rush to my door. I grab the side of it and slam it but I'm too late. His foot catches it as it's about to close and seeing that I can't defeat him I try to find a shield as he opens my door. He has a teasing, playful smile on his lips and somehow I can't help but feel like we're little kids. "Ally, you shouldn't have called me Monica because now you are gonna need to face… the tickle monster!" he tells me as he wiggles his fingers before coming straight at me.

I let out a squeal as I run away from him. He chases me around the room until he finally catches up to me and tickles me until I'm crying from laughing to hard. I try to attack him but to no avail. He's just stronger than me and it's hard to concentrate when you're about to go to the bathroom from laughing to hard.

When he pulls back he lies down on the ground next to me and is laughing as hard as I am even though I didn't even touch him. We stay there as our laughs gradually die down and silence starts to fill the room. Our heavy breaths mix with the silence as we try to calm ourselves and then out of nowhere he says, "Thanks."

I lift my head slightly to give him a questioning look and he chuckles softly before saying, "What I mean is thanks for being my friend. You're the best Ally you know that! I can't wait to see you cheering me on the bleachers!"

I giggle slightly at his words before telling him no problem. We stay there in comfortable silence but then out of nowhere Austin abruptly sits up and stares at his clock again. "Oh fudge. Oh fudge! Oh fudge!" I look at him strange as he clumsily gets on his feet and is shouting over his shoulder as I follow him to my front door, "Ally I need to go. See you at the game. I would stay longer but I need to go pick up Kira." Before I can say a word he pulls me into tight hug and gives me a kiss on my forehead before telling me to stay safe and to whisper in my ear that I'm the best dancer he's ever seen. Before I can react his already inside his house, most likely getting ready for the game. I touch my forehead but dismiss it. Any way he's said it and proved it, all he sees me is like the sister he never had.

By the time Trish comes and picks me up, it's only ten minutes until the game starts. When I get into the car I give her a look but she just defends herself with, "Hey don't look at me. Pretty boy couldn't decide if he should have gone with the striped or poka-dot pants." I look back at him and all he says, "What? It's not bad to want to look fashionably good. The ladies need to see me in somehting that they'll never forget. After all, they don't call me the love whisperer for nothing." I let out a small chuckle as I enjoy the rest of the ride of my friends bickering with one another. They act like an old married couple even though they'll tell you that you're wrong.

When we get to the school the parking lot is full and the stand is packed on both sides with banners and posters. Somehow we manage to fins some seats at the third row but I think it's because we're right next to the person who plays the tuna really loud and is always off key. The things that Austin makes me go through. I'm debating on leaving when the marching band starts to play our school anthem buy when I see Austin looking at the crowd and his eyes land on me, the smile that forms on his face from seeing me there makes me stay.

Throughout the match I'm not sure what's going on. Dez tries to explain to me the rules and game a couple of times before he tells me that I'm a lost case. From there on Trish explains to me in the most basic way she possible can. I'm lost more than half the game but one things for sure, I cheer the loudest for Austin every single time he's on the field and even more so when he has the ball. Soon it's the last five minutes of the game and we are down by three points. We have the ball and there's not much to do. We make it past the half line in a matter of minutes but they felt like painful long hours.

The crowd is shouting at top of their lungs as they root for their teams. Trish is shouting in Spanish and Dez is screaming gibberish which I'm guessing is his form of cheering. The coach calls for a time out and they huddle up. I feel nervous for Austin. This is it. It's the make or break moment of a game. The stakes are high and the cheerleaders are doing their routine as they lead the crowd to say some obnoxious things to the other school. When they go back on the field Austin takes a glimpse of me and I give him my thumbs up and a reassuring smile. He gives me a nod and then concentrates on the next play. He shouts as his teammates some play and next thing I know its live action.

Dallas passes the ball to Austin and it looks like he's passed it off. My eyes stays on number 42 and then everyone from the other team attacks him. Except when he gets up, the team and crowd realizes that he doesn't has the ball. I turn to find Austin and I see him speeding down the field as fast as he can with the ball in his hands. I yell out his name and cheer him on and in a matter of seconds the entire opponent is at his heels. The seconds ticking away on the score board sound loud to me as I keep glancing back at it to Austin. Just a little bit more and he'll make it. I hold onto Trish's arm and shake her as I hold my breath. He just need ten more steps and next thing I know everyone on our side is screaming, "TOUCHDOWN!"

Dez, Trish and I start to jump up and down as we scream our heads off. I might not know a simple rule of the game but at least I can still tell when we won. His teammates lift him up in the air as he proudly throws his fist in the air. His shouting in excitement and his teammates look like they've just won the championships. I give him a small smile but then I realize he's going to look for Kira and give her a kiss. I sluggishly fall down in my seat as I see his friends setting him down.

He gives them all high fives before jogging towards her. I wrap my arms around me to embrace myself for what I'm about to see. He is sampling bigger than he ever has. I close my eyes but then Trish nudges me to open me and that's when I feel confused. Austin isn't kissing Kira. In fact his emotions show the exact opposite of love as I see anger coursing through his eyes. He looks upset and is trying to hold himself together as he points somewhere. My eyes follow what he's point to and that's when my mouth drops wide open. Kira has her arm around another football player known as Eric, and he has his hand on her waist. They look to close for her to just be congratulating him. Austin motions to them again as it looks like he's asking her to explain what she's doing. I think she's going to go with Austin but then she does the unexpected. She points towards Eric and her and then waves Austin goodbye. He looks at her in fury before stomping away from her and Eric. I just shake my head in disapproval before telling Trish that I need to go find him.

I push my way through the sea of people when I finally catch up to him. When he hears me shouting after him he stops and waits for me to catch up with him. He has a fake smile as he turns to look at me and says, "What a lucky shot uh?" He sounds so broken and I want to fix it as best as I can. I go along with him as I wait for him to tell me something but he never does. "Need a ride home?" he asks me as he starts to walk off. I run up to him say that I think it would be best for Trish.

The whole car ride it's silent with the exception of the music from the radio that sounds like soft whispers. It's not long before we're pulling up on his drive way and we stay there quiet. That's when I get the nerve to say, "Austin I saw what happened with Kira. Are you ok?"

He lets his head rest on his arm that on the steering wheel and he lets out a laugh that scares me. In a choked up voice he says, "I'm fine."

He should know better than tell me lies. I know him way much better than that to fall for them. "Austin…" I tell him again in worrying.

He lifts his head to look at me and says, "Look Ally if I want to talk about this I'll look for you. But for now I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Lock my car when you go home."

With that he opens his door and walk out. He leaves me there sitting in his car and I'm overwhelmed by what he just told me that I don't move. I see him make his way to his front porch and cringe when he slams his front door shut. It's not until then, that I slowly get out of his car and lock it before I make my way to my house.

I'm sleeping when I hear something hitting my window again. I rub my eyes to make sure that I'm not dreaming. I stay quiet to hear the noise again but when I don't I decided to go back to sleep. I'm snuggling in my covers once again when I hear the clink sound coming from my window again. Sitting up straight this time I look out my window.

At first I rub my eyes real hard as I try to make sure that I'm not dreaming but when I look again he's still there. Letting out a yawn I turn on my light and put my glasses on to be able to read what he has written on his pad. Once I can see I read, "Can I come over please?"

I look back up at him and he has a childish, sheepish smile. He looks like he knows he shouldn't be asking for a favor but does so anyway. I look at my clock and groan in frustration as I see that the neon lights say it's only twelve o'clock in the MORNING!

I look back at him and now I understand why he's making his puppy eyes. He knows how much I love my sleep. I turn to him and raise my clock for him to see and point at it; letting him know that this is way out of hand. He just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Pretty, pretty please Ally. I promise to do anything you say. Just please I need a friend."

I would have told him no and to go back to bed. Not even his charms can work me to stay up at night. Mostly because I can't think straight and lose myself in his eyes with mine half closed. But his voice sounded like he was about to break down any second. Like the tears he had been keeping at bay on the way ride home were finally about to fall down. Letting out a deep sigh, I cross my arms and grab my notepad to write, "Fine but ten minutes only. And don't make much noise coming up the stairs and yes Austin, wait for me outside the house. I'll open the door."

I see his weak smile grow a little bigger as he reads my words and then he quickly scribbles down before leaving, "I owe you big time. Don't worry, I'll bring pickles." I let out a chuckle before I grab my cellphone to use as light as I make my way down to my front porch.

When I finally open the door for him, he pulls me into a tight hug and we stay like that until I tell him to let go. He gives me a sheepish smile at my demand but lets me go before coming in and almost knocking a vase down.

"Be careful!" I hiss at him as I hold the vase in place. "Go to my room and don't make any more noise or we'll be caught!" I whisper to him in a hushed out, stern voice. He nods his heads and gives me one last hug before leaving me to lock up my door.

When I get up there he is sitting on the ground, leaning on my bed, and has the jar of pickles beside him. I let out another sigh as I know this most likely will revolve around his latest break up with Kira. I take small steps to him and then slowly slide down and sit beside him. We stay quiet for a while until he finally says, "I don't know how I feel."

I give him a pat on the shoulder before reaching out for the pickle jar and saying, "Well you've only been going with her since summer. I think it's normal to not know exactly how you feel after seeing her with… yea."

I take a bite out of a pickle and listen to him say, "It's just that we went through so much you know? All the fights and the make ups and the kisses and the I like you's and-"before I can stop myself, I'm saying in a confused voice, "The I like you's? What happened to the I love you's?"

He chuckles at my confused tone and scoots a little bit closer to me. "Well I never felt ready to tell her I love you. So instead of saying I love you when I dropped her home, I would say I like you." I let out a small giggle before saying, "Sorry for the interruption but please continue. "

I hear him tell me his heart and everything that went through down at the game. Ten minutes turn to thirty as he explains to me how sad he feels about Kira acting like that. Somehow he ends up laying his head on my lap as I listen to his problems. I'm running my fingers through his hair as I hear him say, "But the part that I feel sad about the most is that I feel like I wasted all my time with her. It's not even the fact that she cheated on me at some level or the idea that she chose Eric over me. But rather that I could have been with…" and then he stops.

I keep tugging at his hair softly as I unconsciously say, "Could have been with?" He places his hand on my mine and takes it out of his hair before he sits up to look at me and says, "I could have been with someone who's been there longer than she has… someone who gets me." I nod at his response and then he says, "I'm not good enough. I never was good enough for her. That's why she left."

He starts trashing himself and that's when I finally have it. I will not let that plastic girl tear down my Austin. Pulling on his chin to make him look at me I say, "Austin you are the best guy a girl can have. Every girl is dying to be with you. She's just too stupid to see that. All she wants is someone who is on the same emotional state as her is someone who doesn't have a heart. And you wouldn't qualify because you have the biggest heart that any person has ever had. Your perfect in every shape way and form."

He lets out a chuckle as we just sit there with our shoulders touching. He takes a deep breath and says, "You really think so?" I take a good look at him before saying, "I know so." A smile forms on his lips and he starts to gain his confidence again and becomes his goofy self as he pulls me into a hug. "So about that favor you would do for me…" He lets out a laugh and then tells me, "You already know what you want?" I nod my head as I think I've just found my ticket on getting out of this whole prom date with Dallas. Austin is going to tell Dallas that I can't go for whatever reason.


	7. Have you ever thought You belong with me

**_Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?_**

* * *

"Trish. If I told you once, twice, or more than three times, what makes you think that my answers going to change the fourth time?" I ask her as I look through the rack of random dresses.

She stops for a minute to roll her eyes at me before saying, "Ally, it's our first prom. Don't you think that I would like to have my best friend going with me?"

I let out a sigh as I go back to the first dress I had found for Trish. I don't understand why Trish and Dez keep urging me to go to Prom. They already got me to go to winter formal and that was a horrible experience for me. Besides, if I go to prom it would break my rule of only going to one party per year. And both of them know no matter how silly a rule could be, a rule is a rule and it is there for a reason.

Trish comes over to my side of the rack and grabs the dresses I have found for her to try on. She walks ahead of me towards the fitting rooms while I stay back a couple of steps behind. Maybe next year I'll go to prom. But right now I don't think I'll be going to any social event unless Austin guilt me into going to one of his games again. Trish keeps babbling on about how prom will be fun and how she can help me get ready and all that gushy stuff when she turn around out of nowhere and says, "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go to prom and I'll stop annoying you with it."

I have a whole bunch of good reason why I shouldn't go. The number one being that Austin will most likely arrive there by himself and come home with a girlfriend whose name happens to be Kira after she gives him a whole bunch of bull to get him to believe her. Feeling like exploding I say, "Why the hell would I want to go? Kira and Austin are most likely going to get together that same night and be sucking each other faces the entire night! Explain to me why I would want to get a front row seat when that happens?"

I can see a hint of pity behind her gaze as she takes a good look at me. She reaches out for my arm in an attempt to comfort me but I just step aside and continue walking as I say, "Forget it Trish. I don't want to hear anything about me being stupid for loving him or how I might have a possibility with him."

She utters something in Spanish before catching up to me to whisper, "You know he said that they are never getting back together."

I reach out to help her with some of the dresses and think about this simple phrase that is probably complicated to anyone who finds themselves in an on and off relationship. I let out an inaudible sigh as I think how many times I've heard him say something along those lines. Besides, after having that midnight talk with him, he's been avoiding any topic that involves Kira and he's been ignoring me. He's too depressed to even spend any time with me or have a conversation. When I saw him this morning all he did was say hi and awkwardly told me some made up excused and left before I could say anything. If that boy isn't going through a broken heart then I don't what he is doing.

Handing over the dresses to Trish I say, "I know Trish. He's told me that sentence before. But how many times has he said that sentence and kept true to his word? That's the question you should be asking."

She stares at me with determination as she tries to find a loophole to my sentence but she can't. Even Trish can't beat around the bush with this statement. Giving me a small smile she pats my back for a second and goes into the dressing room to try something on. I sluggishly go sit down on the couch they have in the waiting place and hope that college will be better. Actually right now anything seems better than being in love with your best friend.

Five hours later there is still no dress that can please Trish, and frankly I am getting tired. Although the past hour has gotten slightly better with Austin texting me. His random comments about life and things in general make this shopping spree a little bit more tolerable. We are walking up and down through Miami Mall as Trish tries to find a store that is worthy of her time when she halts abruptly and makes me bump into her.

"Trish why did you stop?" I ask her as I write a text on my phone to Austin.

I hear squeals coming from her and when I look at her she starts jumping up and down. She claps her hands like she's just found a solution to every problem in the world when she looks at me with a wide smile on her face while pointing at the window display that we are standing at.

I look up to see what dress has her head over heels now but am surprised when I realize that it's really simple to be Trish's taste. Usually she likes something that has a zebra pattern or attention grabbing. This dress is red and seems casual yet appropriate for the occasion. It is fitting on the top and slowly hangs loose from the waist to the ground. At the top of the strapless dress there are silver stones in rectangular shape that go around the border. In fact if I was going to prom…

Then it hit me faster than it took me to look at the dress. I turned to Trish once again and she is rubbing her hands together and a mischievous smile is playing on the tip of her lips. "Trish why do you like this dress?" I ask in a cautious tone. I think I finally realized why she stopped. This girl isn't well with taking no as an answer.

"Ally," she says while starting to form her puppy face, "Please, pretty please, for all that is sacred, try on this dress." It's weird seeing Trish trying to convince me. Usually it's me trying to convince her to not do something. I shake my heads in disapproval before continuing walking but the next words she says sound too good to pass. "I promise to stop annoying you with prom if you try it. I swear this time just please!"

Stopping in my tracks I turn around slowly and take a good look at her and the dress. It wouldn't hurt to try right? I just need to try it. She never said anything about buying it. Taking a deep breath I walk back towards her and yank her into the store to try in this stupid dress that better not come with any consequences.

"So that will be eighty dollars," the cashier tells me with a smug smile.

I hand over the money unwillingly but at least Trish won't be bugging me about not buying the dress. When we walk out of the store Trish says, "You know what I think we should just go home."

I look at her quizzical before saying, "Trish you still haven't bought a dress. What are you going to wear to prom?" She just shrugs her shoulders and says, "I'll find something in my closet. I might even just take my quineñera dress." I have no clue what's gotten into this girl but at least she's not bugging me about prom anymore and I can finally go home and relax. At least I found my prom dress for next year. Besides, it doesn't' even look like the dress goes with this year's theme.

When I get home it's one of those rare days where I am actually all by myself. My dad went out with some friends, my mom had some book signing thing to do, and Austin is surprisingly not in his room. Maybe he went out with the guys to get back on his feet.

I close my door and throw my shoes under my bed and switch for my comfy slippers. When I take out the dress I realize that I am glad I bought it for next year. It looks pretty. I spin around with it pressed around my body as I see how the bottom half twirls at the movement. Giggling like a school girl I open my closet and put it all the way in the back. Hopefully I won't forget about it next year when prom comes around.

When I turn around to get some sleep I can't help but stare at his window. We've lived right next to each other since seventh grade and never talked to one another until that one day when he looked like he was about to cry. Maybe that's why he opened up with me so easily when he talked to me out of the blue with a topic that did not involve him copying my homework. I sometimes wonder if that was a bless or a curse. That simple conversation of me listening and him blabbing like there was no tomorrow was all it took for us to become best friends.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he never did reach out to me. Would I have gone back to liking Dallas? Would I have moved on and liked someone else? I laugh at the thought. Of course I wouldn't have. Austin would still be at the back of mind even if it did seem like I had moved on. I push away any more what if thoughts from my head and lay down on my bed with a smile forming on my face as everything around me slowly disappeared.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

I groan as my eyes gradually open to find the sun setting and a clock indicating its 6:30 in the afternoon. Not hearing anything I turn to the other side of the beds and get comfortable again but as soon as I hear the doorbell again I try to block it out with my pillow. Realizing that whoever was at the door was not going to leave anytime soon, I throw my pillow across the room and complain to myself how I can't even have the joy of taking a nap without being disturbed.

Taking my sweet time to open the front door I try to guess who it could be. Most likely my dad ordered something else from the catalogs that is probably useless or doesn't work at all. FI put the finishing touches on my messy bun when I open the door and say, "I am not interested in buying anything and if you have a package from whatever catalog please return it and say to cancel the order thank you."

I'm about to close the door when I hear a chuckle and someone stopping me from doing so. Rubbing my eyes to wake up my sleepy eyes and to get my mind all clear, I look up to find the person who happens to run through my mind 24/7.

"Austin?" I stretch as my eyes realize that the person standing in front of me in fact is him.

He laughs at my actions before saying, "Yea Alls. It's me."

I take a better look at him and realize that he has two hangers and a bow and a tie. I raise one of my eyebrows as I question his actions without words and he replies, "Yea I know. I look weird by having my wardrobe here but I really need to get your opinion." Seeing that this was going to take at least ten minutes I moved aside and let him through.

After getting him a glass of coke and getting some water for me, I go to the living room and motion him to ask me whatever question he has this time. Seeing him put on the first jacket that he's brought makes a small smile form on my face. He's always doing random things and asking my opinion for the weirdest things possible. When he's done he says, "Ok, so what do you think about this jacket for prom?"

I tell him to spin around so I could get the entire view and then say, "How does the other one look?" He holds up the other hanger and it looks almost the same except it's shorter and a dark gray that can be confused as black from far away but grey when up close. I my gaze shift between the two jackets before I say, "I think you should go with the black. It looks better since it's longer."

He lets out a soft chuckle at my response that makes me shift my attention from his clothing to him. "What?" I say ass I take another gulp of my water. A smile forms on his face before saying, "It's just that you sound so professional about this and serious. I expected you to be sillier about me asking you to help me out with my wardrobe for prom."

I roll my eyes at him playfully before saying, "Well I might be if someone hadn't interrupted me from my sleep." He just sticks out his tongue in defense and then says, "The most important question you'll ever have to answer, bow or tie?"

Even though there's a hint of playfulness in his voice I know that he's being dead serious. To me the bow and tie both look the same. "Whichever one you want Austin," I tell him after I yawn. His smile turns into a frown and his shoulders are let down as he says, "Ally don't be like this. Please I want to look good for…"

I get up to inspect the bow and tie. "You want to look good for what?" I ask him as I take the items from him. I don't let him know but from the corner of my eyes I realize that he's blushing but he quickly turns around from my view when he says, "I just want to look good."

I throw the tie over his shoulder and say, "Try both of them on and we'll see which one looks better." After five minutes passing of Austin trying and failing to put on a simple tie, I take a good look of how he would look like if he had a nice shirt on and his jacket. Not being completely happy with it I tell him to take it off which makes him give me a teasing glare as he says, "Really? It took me five painful minutes to put it on for you to tell me to just take it off?"

I giggle at his comment and say, "Hurry up Austin. I have a nap waiting for me." Taking off the tie faster than it took for him to put it on, in a matter of seconds he had on his bow except he put it a little bit crooked. I let out a soft giggle at seeing his messy bow when I get out of my seat and walk up to him. A first he's unsure of what I'm going to do, especially when I reach up to his neck, but I feel him relax as he realizes that all I'm doing is redoing his bow

"There," I say in content as I analyze my work. Laughing at me he turns around to look at the mirror, "So what do you think?" I stand behind him and place my hands on his shoulders as I imagine how he would look like tomorrow. It's not a big difference from the tie but I think that wearing a bow will be different from the other people so I say, "I think you should go with the bow."

He takes a look at himself again before saying, "Yea you're right. It's perfect. The bow is definitely the better choice." I rest my head on his shoulder and as the silence starts to fill in for the absence of our voices, I suddenly realize how close we actually are. Stepping back from Austin and trying to distract myself from him, I say in a rush, "So anything else you want to ask?"

I see him fumble as he gathers his belongings before he says in a throaty tone, "No." He coughs a few seconds before he catches his voice and repeats his thought, "No I am done." Awkwardly we go to my front door and soon he's standing outside and I'm leaning on the doorway. We look around as we try to find the words to say. My heart is beating wild as it shouts at me to just tell him how I feel. It shouldn't be hard right? If he doesn't love me it won't be the end of the world… but would it be the end of our friendship?

As I look up from the ground to find Austin staring at me, a small smile begins to tug on the corners on both of our lips. We just stand there staring at the other when he lifts up his hand to move a piece of hair behind my ear. I feel my breaths get faster and thoughts are running through my head.

I have always wondered if he's ever noticed how I understand him perfectly. How I can always make him laugh when he's about to cry or the fact that I know all his favorite songs. Does he even realize when he's telling me about his dream when we go on one of our usual ice cream days? But most all I wonder if he has ever thought, that just maybe, he belongs with me.

I open my mouth to start saying the words that have been sitting at the tip of my tongue since the first day I saw him. "Austin?" I say in a timid voice. I feel butterflies exploding in my stomach and somehow I think if I don't tell him what I've been dying to say that I'll back out if I don't start speaking soon.

"Yea Alls," he whispers. Somehow Austin has made him way from standing outside my door to standing right in front of me, with only a few inches in between. Trying to find my breath to form the words that seem to get stuck in my throat every time I try to tell him, I close my eyes as I start saying, "Austin I," but I get silenced by my house phone ringing that also makes us jump away from the other.

Fiddling with the hem of my shirt and seeing him scratching the back of his neck, I feel all the courage I had mustered up to tell them those three magical words disappear. He runs his fingers through his hair before saying, "Uh…" I can tell from his eyes that he wants me to finish my sentence but as the phone continues to ring, it seems like this possible conversation is over.

"Uh I guess I have to answer that," I tell him in a defeat voice. He sounds just as devastated as he says, "Yea. You wouldn't want to keep the person waiting."

I'm nodding my head in agreement slowly and he gives me an awkward wave before leaving. As I close the door and storm over to the phone to see who could have possibly ruined my chance. I inwardly groan when I realize its Trish. Of course the person who has tried so hard to get me to tell Austin how I feel or move on would have ruined the chances of me actually doing either one.

The next day all I can think about is how I can make myself busy. I do everything that my mind can possible think of. I went to Sonic Boom before it opened to clean all of the instruments before the store opened. I even mopped and dusted the shop along the way. I stayed the entire day at the store, helping out my dad with him work load and during lunch, instead of going out with Austin, Dez, or Trish, I got my homemade sandwich and spent my free hour organizing our storage room as I stole a bite from food every now and then.

Even after my dad had told me I could go home, I continued my actions. I cleaned our entire house, did the laundry, and mowed the lawn. In fact I mowed the entire neighborhood's lawn. I felt bad that our lawn looked better than the rest. After taking my shower I continued my cleaning spree by organizing my notes and closet. As I stared at the clock and realized that it was only 6 in the afternoon, I felt myself content with all the work I had done. Going downstairs to start dinner, I couldn't help but wonder what lie Kira was going to tell Austin to get back with him. At least Trish will be able to tell me on Monday.

I am ready to pull on my hair when I can't solve a stupid math problem. Throwing my pencil in defeat on the bunch of papers that I have spread all around me, I stare hard at the problem that seems to be mocking me. All I'm thinking is why can't math take responsibilities of its problems and solve them itself. When I get in a sticky situation and ask my dad to solve them all he tells me is to grow up and solve them myself. Biting my lips with a new set of determination, I reach for my pencil and start the problem again.

I'm halfway through when I hear someone next door singing a very familiar song. Disturbing my concentration to focus on the words of the tune, I realize that it's the same one Austin caught me singing and dancing to a few days ago. Looking up from my papers to see if it's true, Austin sings the last sentence of the chorus with a mischievous smile before reaching for something on his desk. Seeing his notebook come into view I take a slight interest in what he has to say. He stares at what he's written for a few seconds and I spend the time seeing how he looks like in a tux. The bow was a nice move. It looks good on him.

When he finally allows me to see, there's a childish grin on his face that makes a smile form on my lips whether I wanted to or not. His question is simple but yet it makes my heart rate increase significantly. It simply reads, _You going tonight?_

A thousand thoughts go through my mind as I reach for my notebook at the foot of my bed. I write down my answer as I my smile from a few seconds ago begins to fade away by the time I hold up my response; _no, studying._

He shakes his head in disapproval as he turns to a new page to start writing. When he holds up his notebook again, I am surprised to read, _wish you were_. His sad puppy face makes me giggle as I can see him silently hoping that I might change my mind. Knowing that my mind is made up, I see him give me a quick wave, grab his jacket, and next thing I know, he's walking out his door and on his way to prom.

I go back to work on math but somehow a certain Blonde keeps invading my thoughts. Unable to get him off my mind I go through the entire stack of papers that are around me and I see the note that I wrote but never got read; the one that spells out those three little words that I never can say.

Flashing back to yesterday, I find the courage that had almost made me reveal my secret to him. Turning back to see his room and seeing his notebook sitting on the window still, with the page that says wish you were, I take a deep breath and then think of the beautiful red dress that is just waiting to be worn.

I don't think I really thought this out. As the scene unfolds in front of me, it only makes me want to go back to my house and hide behind my books. The decorations are amazing as they made it look like I just walked into a fairytale. But the stares that are gazing at my wardrobe change has made, makes it hard for me to capture every detail. With each step I take, more people stop to see if the girl standing before them is the nerd that sits at the back corner while she daydreams of a better tomorrow.

I try to ignore them as best as I can as I search around the sea of people for the only person that convinced me to break my party rule. I try to concentrate on the hold I have on my dress. Some people come to say hi to me, others are too shocked to react, and then there are those who are going back to their own world. I keep walking around when I see him behind a few people trying to make his way towards me.

A smile grows on face from relief and I can already imagine how red my face will look at the end of my confession. We both keep our stare to one another, afraid that we'll lose each other if we don't, and push people out of our way to reach one another. Maybe I might make our friendship awkward when I speak my thoughts. Maybe he'll be the one to change my last name. But tonight I am going to risk it all and hope for the best as we get nearer.

I feel my heart leap out of my chest when I see Kira grab Austin from his arm and turn him around to look at her as she tells him something. I feel some hope fading but at the same I know that I need to let him know how I feel. She tries to get him to dance with her as she places her other arm on his shoulder, but he only turns to look at me as he starts telling her something. He looks at her again and this time brings her hands down before walking away; leaving a very annoyed Kira in the process saying that it'll be over for forever if he doesn't get back there this instant.

Feeling my heart beating back to normal as possible when Austin's around, we finally reach each other and smile as we take the moment in. Taking a deep breath before I let fear dominate me again, I start to unfold the note that I had been crushing the entire time I was walking. As I lift my head from my hands to his face, I'm prepared for the worst but am hoping for the best.

I feel myself calm down but get slightly confused when I see him fidgeting with his pocket from his jacket. After two seconds I see a white piece of paper in his hands and he's trying to unfold it as fast as he can.

I wonder what he has to say. Waiting for him to hold up the note I feel my eyes get bigger as I read it, _I love you._ I look up to find him staring at me and suddenly everything seems to fall in place. Both laughing quietly at our notes, we fold them back and get as close as we were yesterday when he was only a few inches away from me.

He's eyes are shining brightly and I can stop smiling. I slowly place my hands around his neck and his hands find themselves at my waist. We stay there for a second before he says in a soft caring voice, "I love you." Blushing at his words, I find my voice to whisper them to him before he leans in to give me the kiss that he had been tempted to do since the first day he saw me. Or at least that's what he told me later on.

When we pull away I don't know where our stories going to go. I can't tell if this is going to last for forever or end by tomorrow. I don't know if we are going to be one of those couples that break up over the stupidest reasons and make up for simply sharing a kiss or hearing I love you. All I do know is that as long as I do have him, I am going to love him as if we'll always be together, laugh and joke around with him as the best friends we are, and if one day we ever do stop being girlfriend and boyfriend will because we'll both be Mr. and Mrs. Moon. After all, a girl can dream.

* * *

**_You Belong With Me_**

_(Love is blind so you couldn't see me)_

_The End_


	8. Shout Outs! :)

**Hey there! Sorry for the long update but I was writing and rewriting and yea you get the point. Plus with school in the way, well it's never easy when school's in the way. So i hope you enjoyed the last chapter of you belong with me and I just want to take the time to say thanks for the support and everything. You guys made me smile with all the reviews and favorites and follows. Thank you so much! You guys rock! :)**

**So I am doing shout outs for chapter five and six. So you might want to find your name somewhere instead of reading everything. :)**

**Ch. 5**

Harmonious Wolf: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much and thanks for the compliment. I hope you liked the ending. :)

Frenchie12: haha yea. i have no clue where that idea came from but i guess i wanted to show a jealous Austin. Either way thanks for reading my short story and reviewing. I hope you liked the ending! :)

paula2277m:Hey no worries. I didn't know that Laura liked Snow White. That's for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me and makes me smile. :)

queenc1: Thanks you so much for the support. It means so much especially since you've stayed around after all this time. :) I hoped you enjoyed the ending and i think i might have surprised you on Kira with this one. ;)

TandK4ever:Thank you so much for reading and reviewing about Austin's Jealousy. I wanted to make that the main focus and i guess i accomplished it. haha, well i like thanking too. I hope you liked the ending! :)

Dillin12:You are so sweet! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the ending and enjoyed the entire story. :)

Nicole: I am unsure what you're confused about but if you'd like a clarification I'd be glad to answer but thanks for reading my story. :)

zoey starz:Ok so first off, Thanks for reading and now that you bring the whole Austin thing up, i have no clue why he did it either. i just want him to be all like jealous one day and then try to act like he wasn't by setting Ally up. Second of all, you're so sweet and thank you. You're review brought a humungous smile to my face. :) Third of all, i think it's great that you want to start your own fanfic! here are some things you should know, first off, if you get any other ideas while working on your story that is not a one shot, don't post it. I have like four stories up that i am juggling to update and although i love writing it can get hectic at times as i figure out where i last stopped and where i am continuing. So try to only write one story but if you get the urge, two at the same time is still ok. If you can, write a few chapters ahead before you post because then it makes the process a little bit easier because you can advance with the story without worrying about not updating on time. I am horrible with this one but still a good thought. And if you get writers block try writing something else. That works for me too. Also if for some reason you have to stop writing for a while, don't stay away for too long because sometimes it give you writers block. lastly, people aren't always nice and you don't always start with everyone loving your stories. My first fanfiction that i ever posted is rusty and you can tell that it's all over the place. I started with one a few people reading it and reviews were worse along side with some people telling you not to write. Don't let this discourage you. As time goes by you learn how to express yourself better and how to organize your ideas and thoughts. I am really excited. i hope you do choice to write and if you do let me know so i can read and support! :)

For you I : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much! I hope you liked the ending and enjoyed the story! :)

raurausllymusic:Hey there! Thank you so much for reviewing. It was fun reading your thoughts on the chapter. I am glad that you like smiley people. :) Out of curiousity, where did you get your saying of, "Update ASAPP- as soon as you get your pickles and pancakes!" I think it's cute and unique. Sorry i didn't really explain his view. I wrote about it but then took it out. Thanks for everything though.

Ausllylover0902:Thank you so much! :) I hope you liked the ending and the story. Sorry for the long wait.

MartsicLover : Thank you so much for your review! It made a smile on face that looked like this :) except bigger. I hope you liked the ending and thanks for everything.

LoveRauraMikaela:hahaha, loved your review. it made me laugh. Well thanks for reading and reviewing and I hoped you liked the ending. :)

randomsmileyperson:Hey there! Thank you so much for supporting me in all of my wacky stories that I make. You're review always brings a smile to my face and encourages me to write. Thanks for everything! :)

Guest:Thank you so much for review! I am glad you lied it so far and hope you enjoyed the ending! :)

LoveShipper: Thanks for reviewing both of the last chapters! I'm glad you liked the whole situations i put them through. Thanks and i hoped you liked the ending. :)

ashray4:Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters. Sorry for the long wait but i hope the ending is what you where expecting. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)

jamesmaslow4evz: First off, thanks for all your support. It means a lot and this is the last chapter. I was just rushing the last time and an authors note seemed impossible so yea. But i hope you liked this ending. :) Thanks so much once again.

Tkdgirl187:Hey there! Well fist off, I hope that you and all your family is safe. I'm glad that my story helped in a way with the bomb and that your uncle was safe along with his family. Also a great big thanks for giving me a big smile with your reviews and for being an awesome supporter. I hope you have an amazing day too! :)

anara love:Thank you so much for being a supporter! I really love reading what you all have to say and you are being too sweet. Sorry for the wait on the ending but here it is. :)

Guest: Sorry for the long update on this chapter but the last one got posted a little bit faster than this one right? :) Well either way thanks for reading and telling em to continue.

**CH. 6**

papersnowaghost:Hey there! Well I'm not sure why your saying why but i'd love to clear things up. If sorry if you thought the last chapter was the ending but i couldn't write and a/n to explain that it wasn't. Thaks for reading though and i hope you liekd the ending! :)

Ausllylover: Sorry for taking the long time to update but here it is and i hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading the entire story and writing an amazing review. :)

VelvetFox16:I get what you mean. I love that song too. Sorry for the long update but i hope you liked the ending. :)

Guest:Sorry for making you wait but thanks for the encouragement to continue to write. I hope you enjoyed the ending and it was what you though was coming. :)

Masked Shadow The Killer:Thanks for reviewing and i loved your review. Simple. Sweet. And funny. :) I hope you liked the ending and thanks for reading. :)

Nicole: Well I don't know what you're prediction was but i wonder if it came true. Thanks for reading and reviewing and i hope you liked the ending. :)

HappyBeginnings3: Thank you so much for being an amazing! supporter! :D it means so much and really encourages me to keep writing. Well i hope you enjoyed the ending. :)

Barbie: First off, nice name. I like it. Second of all thanks for reviewing and reading. I don't know if this is long but i hope you enjoyed it! :)

katheriney9: Thank you so much and i'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed the ending and for making me smile when reaidng your review. :)

Guest:Sorry for making you wait. i hope the ending was worth it though. :)

Guest: Not sure if you're the same person but if you are I'm sorry for making you wait, but if not, i'm still sorry for making you wait. Hoped you liked the ending though. :)

geeksrchic: Sorry for making you go crazy but here it is. I hoped you enjoyed it and liked the overall story. Thanks for reviewing! :)

Kato45: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! :) I hoped you liked the ending and the overall story. :)

**So there it is. The ending to You Belong With Me. It was fun going on this short adventure with all of you guys and I hope i wasn;t too late :) Have an amazing day everyone and don't for get, Smile! :) You never know who's falling in love with it. ;)**

**-Smileysteph**

**ps. Review Please! :D**


End file.
